1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wobble mechanism, in particular for a two-part adjustment fitting of a motor vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional seat adjustment mechanisms frequently have wobble mechanisms, which represent a version of planetary gears. By means of this wobble mechanism, relatively large transmission ratios can be achieved in a small space, so that the seatback can quickly be brought to a desired angular position with small adjustment forces. A further advantage of this wobble mechanism is its self-locking characteristic, so that undesirable backrest movement is essentially precluded, even when large forces are applied. The transmission ratio effect of such a wobble mechanism acts in both directions of rotation.
Known from DE 10 2004 007 045 B3 is an adjustment fitting for a motor vehicle seat that is designed as a wobble mechanism. The two flat fitting parts of this fitting have internal or external teeth produced by a forming process.
Illustrated in FR 28 69 847 A1, FR 27 29 619 A1, and JP 205-270298 A are wobble mechanisms for a seat adjustment, wherein two housing parts are rotatable relative to one another. Located in the interior of the two housing parts is an oscillating wheel whose external teeth mesh with the internal teeth of each of the two housing parts. A relative rotation between the two housing parts is accomplished by driving the oscillating wheel. The internal teeth of the two housing parts here have tooth counts that differ from one another. Accordingly, each of the housing parts is associated with either a seat or a backrest for adjustment.
However, as an adjustment fitting for motor vehicle seats, the wobble mechanism should be as compact as possible in design and should be suitable for the transmission of large adjustment forces with small actuating forces. At the same time, a relatively simple construction is needed, so that the mechanisms can be manufactured economically in large-scale mass production.